


Skopje Fest Shopping Journey

by RistoPetrovskiMK



Series: Skopski Festival [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Скопје Фест | Skopje Fest RPF
Genre: Gen, MK - Freeform, MKD, Makedonija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RistoPetrovskiMK/pseuds/RistoPetrovskiMK
Summary: The Skopje Fest participants travel to the mall.





	Skopje Fest Shopping Journey

It was another sunny day in Macedonia. The participants of Skopje Festival were relaxing on the streets of Macedonia. They were going to the mall. It was time to exchange money for necessary items. They were going shopping.  
"It is time to go into the establishment to purchase consumer goods," said Riste Tevdoski.  
"Yes," agreed Vlatko Ilievski, "It certainly is time for that."  
The participants of Skopje Festival entered the shopping establishment. It was time yet again to partake in Capitalism and purchase items.  
Emilija Gievska picked up a jar of mayonnaise.  
"This is a jar of mayonnaise," said Emilija Gievska.  
"Yes it is," agreed Vlatko Ilievski. It was. The jar of mayonnaise was added into the shopping cart. The cart was full of many items from all the Skopje Festival participants.  
"We have many items," said Kaliopi.  
"Yes we do," agreed Vlatko Ilievski.  
"This is good," said Martin Srbinoski. It was.  
Riste Tevdoski picked up a chocolate bar.  
"This is a chocolate bar," announced Riste Tevdoski.  
"Yes it is," agreed Vlatko Ilievski. It was. Riste Tevdoski placed the chocolate bar into the shopping cart.  
"These items have yet to be purchased," announced Gjoko Taneski.  
"Yes indeed," agreed Vlatko Ilievski, "Let us go and purchase these items."  
The participants of Skopje Festival ambulated over to the cashier. The cashier was Poli Genova.  
"Do you desire to purchase these items?" stated Poli Genova.  
"Yes we do," said Vlatko Ilievski.  
"Correct," stated Poli Genova, "That will be 987 denar please."  
"Yes okay," said Riste Tevdoski.  
Riste Tevdoski gave the 987 denar to Poli Genova.  
"Thank you for your purchase of items," stated Poli Genova.  
"You are welcome," announced Riste Tevdoski. The Skopje Festival participants left the mall and sorted their items that they had purchased. It has been another good day in Macedonia. It had.


End file.
